


Blue Snow and Black Skies

by Jokester (orphan_account)



Series: Fics from back when smut was called Lemons and Quizilla was still around [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Partying, also problematic, im talkin seven minutes in heaven, im talkin the nervous game, old ass party games, rape jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 22:16:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10886022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Jokester
Summary: This is back when I made Antarctica a Hetalia OC. It's basically an old shitty self-insert, please excuse..... I'm literally copying and pasting my old works please excuse the formatting.





	1. Countries Collide

               Snow spiraled around the desert country. The squeaky calls of penguins could be heard as the passed across the frozen tundra. One girl stood, watching them with dark blue eyes. She smiled softly as the flightless birds waddled across the ice.

               Something poked at her leg. She looked down, her white hair falling over her left eye. She smiled softly and reached down to pet the penguin that had bit her. “How are you today, Kuroyuki?” she cooed.

               The penguin chirped slightly in pleasure. “Are we going to Canada nii-san’s house, Antarctica?” the big eyed bird asked cutely.

               Antarctica smiled and nodded. “He invited me over,” she said, blushing slightly, “We’re going to play some hockey today.”

               The penguin seemed so smile as the girl picked the bird up. Antarctica placed the black and white bird on her shoulder and began walking.

               It took a little while, but the white haired girl arrived at Canada’s home up north. She wandered around for a few minutes, wondering where her friend could be. “Hmm,” she murmured to herself, “Where could Matthew be?”

               “Art!” she heard a familiar voice call out to her, “You’re here!”

               When she turned around she noticed Canada running up to her. She smiled as he stopped in front of her, rubbing the back of his head. She nodded, smiling brightly. “Why wouldn’t I?” she asked.

               He chuckled nervously, pushing his fingers together. “You have a point there,” he murmured.

               Art looked around for a minute. “So,” she said, changing the subject, “Where are we going to play hockey?”

               He blinked at her in surprise then smiled nervously. “I-I thought we could do something else,” he chuckled nervously.

               She smiled and nodded. “What did you have in mind?” she asked him happily.

               Matthew smiled and lead her south. “W-where are we going?” she said, suddenly aware that they were on the border.

               “America actually asked me to help him with something, so I figure we can help him together,” he chuckled, “And if you want we can play some hockey afterwards.”

               Art gulped but nodded. “O-okay,” she smiled nervously.

               They walked into America’s home and began exploring. “America sure has an… interesting home,” Antarctica murmured to herself, Kuroyuki nodding in agreement.

               They walked around for a while, looking for the Canada look-alike. They stopped by a fast food restaurant for some food and ate quickly. They went searching for America after. They stopped as a loud voice called to them. “He-y, Canada-!” the voice rang, “There you are!”

               They turned to see America running straight for them. Art’s eyes grew wide as the guy that looked so much like Canada ran to them, though his clothes were somewhat different from Canada’s. The guy ran up to them and hit Canada’s back in a friendly, yet hard way. “Canada, man, I’ve been waiting for a while! I didn’t think you were going to show!” he laughed. The blonde seemed to notice Antarctica was there and put his arm around the other blonde, whispering into his ear loud enough for her to hear, “Dude, who’s the dude?”

               Canada looked confused as always. “What?” he asked, blushing slightly, “Oh, this is Antarctica.”

               Art flashed him a peace sign and gave a nervous smile. “Just call me Art, though,” she instructed him, “Antarctica is too long.”

               America flashed a peace sign to corner his eye and smiled. “Yo!” he greeted, “I’m America! You’re looking at a true hero right now!”

               She chuckled at the awkwardness. The man frowned and pouted at her. “What’s so funny?” he asked stupidly.

               “Huh? Oh nothing!” she chuckled.

               America blinked but shrugged. “So Canada,” he went on, “Ready?”

               It was Canada’s turn to blink. “Ready for what?” he asked, “To help you?”

               “What?” America asked back, “Oh, no! To throw the baseball around!”

               “I thought you needed help with something?”

               “Oh, yeah, I need help practicing my pitch!”

               “Hang on!” Art interrupted, “I’m confused!”

               “So am I,” America murmured to Canada, “Why’d you bring a weakling to play?”

               “What the…?” Art began, “Hey, I can probably throw better than you can!”

               “Is that so?” the man smirked mischievously, “I bet you throw like a girl!”

               “I am a girl, idiot!” she growled, “And I can still throw better than you!”

               The heroic nation was shocked silent. Canada looked from the girl to his brother nation and back and again. Kuroyuki blinked twice, already confused from the whole conversation. Kumajiro, Canada’s polar bear, blinked and asked his owner who the country was. He replied with a sigh that he was Canada, like always. “You… you’re…” America stuttered, obviously confused and shocked, “You’re a _girl_?!”

               Art blinked and nodded. “Yeah,” she said like it was obvious, “You thought I was a guy?”

               “A really small and weak guy, yeah,” he murmured, rubbing his chin thoughtfully, “But now that I look at you, you are too cute to be a guy….”

               Antarctica blushed slightly and looked away, rubbing the back of her head awkwardly. “Anyway!” Canada broke the silence that had crept up on the three of them, “Why don’t we go play.”

               America nodded and showed them to an open field. They each got a glove. Art got ready to catch the baseball that was bound to be thrown at her. She positioned Kuroyuki on her shoulders so the penguin clung to her forehead with its wings. That way the bird was out of the way enough for her to move her arms for a powerful throw. “You really going to play with that bird on you head?” America called to her.

               “Yeah, why?” she called back.

               She could see him shrug. “Just wondering, I guess,” he said so she heard it as a murmur.

               The white haired girl shrugged and got ready. America threw a fastball to Canada, hitting him straight in the face. “Maybe a little slower, America?” he chuckled.

               “Oh, okay!” the other blonde yelled.

               He obviously didn’t understand, because he threw it even faster. This time Canada’s head lurched back and the ball left a large red mark. Still, Canada chuckled nervously and told him to throw slower. Just before America began his throw, Art cut in. “America you idiot, throw it over here and I’ll show you what he means!” she growled.

               Both men blinked at her and she just rolled her eyes, preparing for the throw. The nation shrugged and threw her the baseball, the ball flying at a high speed towards her. She braced herself for the impact. The ball hit her glove hard, forcing her to step back. Once she was sure it had stopped spinning in her palm, she looked at it. “See?” she yelled back, holding the ball up, “That was too hard!”

               She looked over at Canada and nodded to show him she was ready if he was. He braced himself like she did and she took a pitcher’s stance. She lifted her leg off the ground slightly, moving it a few inches ahead. The ball left her hand at a fairly good speed, aimed at his glove. She watched in fear as the ball spun in the air slowly into Canada’s glove. He shut his eyes tightly as he prepared for another face shot. The glove landed in his glove and he blinked his eyes open. Looking into the brown mitt, he smiled a huge grin. “I caught it!” he yelled excitedly to her.

               Antarctica smiled and gave him two thumps up. “Awesome!” she called back with equal excitement.

               America looked from one to the other in awe. “Now throw it back, Canada!” she called over to the unnoticed country.

               He smiled and nodded, throwing it back. The ball moved through the air slowly and landed in her glove easily. She held it up and cheered for her friend. “Nice throw!” she called over to her friend.

               She looked over at America and smirked. “Are _you_ ready?” she teased, hitting her glove with the ball.

               He smirked. “For a throw like yours?” he chuckled, “The hero is ready for anything you’ve got!”

               Art smirked and shrugged. “You asked for it!” she laughed, “But just to make it easier on you, I’ll keep Kuroyuki here on my shoulders!”

               The other country smirked and stood ready for a throw like her first. Her eyes glinted dangerously as she gathered herself up for her pitch. Her leg went up high as she prepared for the throw. She came down hard onto the earth below her, her arm arching wide over her head. She released the ball in her hand as her arm became parallel with the ground.

               The small round object spun away from her palm and towards the blonde man. The object increased speed until it almost lost in a small cover of flame. The ball took but a blink of the eye to reach his glove, sending him back a few paces. Once the ball slowed down and he stopped in his tracks, America looked up is shock at her.

               She smirked and leaned on one leg, a hand on her hip. “I throw like a girl,” she called over mockingly to him, “Jealous?”

               He stood up straight a smiled at her. “I might be,” he chuckled, throwing it back at her.

               The three went in a triangle for a while, America throwing it to her and Art to Canada and back to America. The sun began to set and Art excused herself, noticing that Kuroyuki was drowsing into a deep sleep but nodding awake. “I should be getting back,” she waved, “It was fun!”

               America blinked and stopped her. “Why don’t you stay here for a while?” he asked, “You can sleep over tonight, if you want.”

               Art smiled softly and shrugged. “I don’t know,” she laughed as the boys came closer to her, “Thoughts, Canada?”

               He shrugged. “It’s up to you,” he said nervous as always, “Y-you can stay here with America if you want. It’s up to you.”

               She smiled softly and shrugged. “I guess I will,” she gave in, “I have to go in the morning though.”

               America pumped a fist into the air and cheered happily.


	2. The Party

               Art gulped and walked up to the door. She lifted her fist to knock on it, but before her hand even touched it, the door swung open. Jumping back slightly, the icy country watched as America slung the door open and began jabbering about how happy he was to see her. She just stood there, feeling a little awkward, but smiling anyway. He was so cute when he was being so stupid.

               “Art!” he cheered, “Come in, come in! The party already started!”

               He pushed her in and she just looked around quickly. He guided her to the food table and then left her to go check on the Christmas cake. Antarctica looked around quickly and nervously. The first person she saw that she knew was Japan. She walked over to the silent country quickly and sat beside him. He seemed shocked at first. “Antarctica-chan?” he questioned her actions.

               “Hey, Japan-kun,” she laughed nervously, aware of the curious eyes around them, “You enjoying the party?”

               He looked away but gave the slightest nod. “I guess,” he muttered, “I don’t see why I had to come, though…”

               She shrugged. “America is so stubborn that way,” she chuckled, “I wouldn’t have come either if he hadn’t begged me to.”

               Japan nodded thoughtfully and they continued to talk for a while. Kuroyuki was sitting on her shoulders, glaring at almost everyone that walked past. “Aru!” a familiar cheer made the two quieter countries look.

               Art smiled as she saw China run up to them. “Art-chan!” he called as he ran, “Kuroyuki-chan!”

               She waved and chuckled as China ran up and picked Kuroyuki off her shoulders. The poor little penguin was being squished in the grip of the cute-loving country. It was so weird to know that such a childish country could be over 4,000 years old. Still, he was so funny!

               The three of them chatted for a while longer. Stomach growling, Art excused herself to grab something to eat, leaving Kuroyuki in China’s loving hug. She quickly moved to the food table, not wanting to be stopped by someone else.

               She gazed in awe at how much food there was. Such a variety, too! “Vi, hello, Art,” she heard yet another familiar voice.

               “Hey, Germany,” she greeted the country, grabbing a cupcake and unwrapping it, “Where’s Italy?”

               “He’s over there some-ver,” he said, nodding in the general direction.

               She nodded, only half hearing. She was to busy enjoying the cupcake. America always had the best food, even though it made him just a little fat. A loud noise made her jump, however. It made her miss her mouth and hit her nose with the cupcake, covering it with frosting.

               She looked up, glaring in the direction the noise came from. She cocked her head as she watched three men walk into the large house. “The awesomeness has arrived!” the silvery-haired one in the middle said, laughing strangely.

               She recognized France behind him and Romano’s guardian Spain on the other side of the silvery-haired one. “Who’s that idiot,” she muttered crossly.

               “My bruder,” Germany sighed, “Prussia.”

               “I’m sorry,” said Art awkwardly.

               “For calling him an idiot or sorry for me because he’s my bruder?” the serious country asked.

               She gave a sigh and shrugged. Smiling sadly, she answered him. “Both, I guess…”

               Germany nodded and sighed, obviously not caring. Apparently he agreed with her statement. She continued eating her cupcake, trying to lick the frosting off of her nose. She knew it must’ve seemed silly, but it was more fun than whipping it off.

               Germany’s brother walked up to them, obviously just trying to bug Germany. “Oi, West!” he mocked.

               Art just tried to ignore him, but Spain and France made it harder to. “Hey, Prussia,” France cooed, “Looks like Germany’s talking to this girl here.”

               Spain smiled sweetly. “Hey, Art!” he greeted.

               “Hey, Spain,” she replied, still trying to get the frosting off her nose. Her tongue was long enough to touch it, but it was hard licking it off.

               “Oi, you two know each other?” the country asked, his red eyes narrow with suspicion.

               Spain nodded, giving that stupidly huge smile of his. Prussia smirked. “Why are you talking to my stupid brother,” he tried, blocking her off from Germany with his body, “when you could be talking to the awesome me?”

               She glared at him, tongue hanging limply. “Because he’s actually cooler than you,” she retorted.

               Prussia gave a fake pout. “But you don’t even know me,” he pointed out.

               “And I don’t want to,” she said matter-of-factly, turning her back to the pathetic country.

               “Don’t be so cold, Art,” Spain said with a worried smile.

               She just stared at the friendly country for a minute before sighing. She went to leave the table but realized that she was cornered; France was blocking her only way out. She grew defensive. “Prussia,” Germany began, “leave her alone.”

               The stupid country ignored his younger brother. He took the loner country’s face with his hand and turned it so she faced him again. She tensed up, clenching her teeth and glaring at the country that held her. He just stared at her so intensely it made her shiver.

               He closed his eyes and she tried to pull back a little. He kept her where she was and licked the frosting off her nose. Her face turned a bright red and her mouth was open in astonishment. “P-Prussia!” Germany yelled at his brother, his face growing red as well.

               The older country turned to him. “What, West?” he yelled back.

               Germany didn’t answer. Antarctica took her chance and ducked down under the snack table, appearing on the other side and strolling away from the scene. She didn’t get far before she was cornered by the Bad Touch Trio again. Again, she grew defensive. “Oi, where do you think you’re going?” Prussia asked her.

               “Away,” she said shrugging.

               He just looked at her. “You’re name is ‘Art,’ right?” he asked her, taking a strand of her hair with a finger, “Appropriate for a piece of art herself…”

She blushed really red yet again. Romano came up, yelling at Spain for something. “Romano~!” she called to him in a childish voice.

               He seemed to notice her. “Oh, hey, Art,” he greeted, “What are you doing?”

               “Trying to get away from these bastards!” she said, shoving her hand into Prussia’s face and pushing his away.

               Romano just stared at her for a minute before looking over at Spain. He started yelling at him to leave her alone and how he was such a bastard. “R-Romano!” Spain said, laughing nervously as he tried to defend himself.

               Art chuckled quietly, liking that she got him in trouble. A rough hand grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. She let out a small gasp of surprise as Prussia stopped her so she faced him. He poked her forehead, a small tint of red across his face. “Who do you think you are?” he asked, a little annoyed.

               A small yellow bird had hopped off his head and was flying right in front of her face. She stared at the bird with wide eyes. She had to refrain from jumping up and down squealing with how cute the bird was. It pecked her nose and she smiled, stroking the bird’s feathers. “So cute~!” she cooed quietly to herself.

               “Onhonhon~! Prussia, looks like Gilbird has more game than you do!” France laughed slyly.

               The white-haired girl ignored him and just kept stroking the little peep. Prussia just stared at her. It wasn’t a glare or a happy stare; it was just a stare. Art just turned on her heal and walked away, holding the cute little bird in her hands. She was hardly aware of the four following her, Romano still yelling at Spain.

               “Oi, Art!” America called to her.

               She stopped and looked at him. “Hey, America,” she greeted, still petting Gilbird, “What’s up?”

               He stared at the guys behind her but just shrugged it off and asked her if she had any cake yet. “Not yet,” she laughed, “I had a cupcake, though! It was delicious.”

               “So was the frosting,” Prussia cooed by her ear, making her shiver.

               Subconsciously, she quickly elbowed him in the gut to make him move away from her. “But,” she sighed, “I haven’t had any cake yet. I should probably get China to let Kuroyuki go before I do, anyway.” She had just remembered that the old country was still hugging the life out of the poor little penguin.

               America nodded and walked with her. “You enjoying the party so far?” he asked hopefully.

               Antarctica hesitated for a second. “It’s not bad,” she decided to try, “I haven’t had anything go completely wrong yet…”

               “I think we need to play a game,” France cut in.

               They two looked at him and Art immediately grew nervous. “What kind of game?” America asked, narrowing one eye skeptically.

               “Why, a love game, of course!” France cooed, “And what better love game than ‘Seven Minutes in Heaven’?”

               Art stared at him like he just grew ten extra heads, all of them saying some cheesy love line. America thought for a moment then shrugged. “Fine, just no raping anyone, France,” he gave in.

               France smirked to Prussia who gave a devious grin.  Still, Art can see that he was a little nervous. She stared at him for a moment before looking away quickly when he looked back at her. She followed America reluctantly to the living room again and sat down beside China, taking Kuroyuki back in her arms. She pressed the penguin close to her chest, wanting the warmth of protection.

               She watched wearily as each of the male countries put in something for a female country to pick. Romano, Germany, and a couple others were reluctant, but put something in. Finally America came around with the hat, shoving it into her face first. She bit her lip and looked up at him pleadingly. He smiled and shook his head, shoving it closer to her.

She sighed and reached in. She felt something cold and pointed; it felt like a cross. Her face brightened as she remembered Germany wore a cross. Knowing he wouldn’t do anything, she grabbed it and quickly looked at it. It was identical to the cross he wore. She looked hopefully at him, but he just frowned and shook his head. Her heart dropped as she remembered that his brother wore a cross as well. Her blue pools drifted slowly to meet with his red orbs.

A smirk fell upon his lips and a frown deepened her own. Time felt like it stopped for a long moment as they stared into each other’s eyes. The world seemed not to move as the two silvery-haired countries stared at each other. “Can I pick again!” Art yelled at America, starting the time flow again.

America opened his mouth to talk, but France butt in. “Once you choose, you can’t un-choose, Onhonhon~!” he laughed.

Art felt her head throb in annoyance at the pervert country. Still she sighed. She placed Kuroyuki down, told the little penguin to stay, and walked into the closet, not looking at anyone around her. She slammed the door shut after her and found a dark corner, knowing there wasn’t a light in the closet already.

There was a light as the door opened and shut when Prussia walked in. He sat beside her and she got up and sat at the opposite corner. There was a moment of silence. “What’s your problem?” the stupid country asked.

She stared at him for a moment. “What’s _your_ problem?” she repeated back to him.

“Apparently I’m your problem!” he said as if he just discovered something totally new.

“Looks like we have a genius here, ladies and gentlemen!” she cheered to an invisible crowd sarcastically.

“Would you just shut up?” he growled at her.

“Come at me, bro!” she retorted, “I dare you!”

He was silent for a while. She decided to take up the conversation for him, pushing him. “I’m in a closet, cornered,” she whispered angrily at him, “Why don’t you just take advantage of me now?”

He was still quiet. “Maybe I’m unattractive,” she sighed to herself. She lit up with another thought, “Maybe it was all just an act! Maybe you’re still a virgin and you’re showing off for your buddies.” She gasped, “Or maybe you’re not a virgin, but you’re _gay_!”

“Maybe you should just shut up,” he retorted half-heartedly.

She stopped, her mouth opened in shock. She heard him closer than she thought she was. Her gaze flickered to the door when she heard the soft voice of someone saying time was almost up. She looked back where she thought Prussia was and put out a hand. “Damn it,” she cussed under her breath; “If you don’t do anything you’ll friends will know you’re faking it!”

Knowing she grabbed his shoulder, she pulled him toward her as she fell back, causing him to be on top of her. She closed her eyes and her face turned red as she prepared for his lips to hit hers. They did after what felt like forever. Her heart skipped a beat and her eyes opened in stupid surprise as she realized what she just did. Her virgin kiss, stolen by this possibly virgin idiot!

She relaxed seeing he was shocked as well. She watched as his eyes closed slowly and he began getting into the kiss. She couldn’t help but kiss back, but closed her eyes as if she was trying to fight it. He seemed to smirk a little into the kiss and she frowned, placing her hands on his chest. She gasped a little as she felt his toned body. He didn’t take the chance he could of to slide his tongue into her mouth.

There was a bright light from the side and she opened her eyes to see what it was, unable to break the kiss under him. She blushed a bright red as she noticed the figure in the doorway was America’s. She tried to push Prussia off her harder, but he only pressed into her. It appeared that he was aware of the audience.

France gave a wolf whistle and Spain cheered him on while America and Germany just cleared their throats. Prussia broke away from her for a second, his eyes glowing sadly. “Thank you,” he whispered in her ear before getting off her and leaving her there speechless.

She just sat there in the position he left her in, staring at the wall with wide, confused eyes. Her heart beat in her ears and her face was warmer than it had ever been. She couldn’t speak; she was just so scared that she was so amazed. What was right about him?

A sharp poke to the forehead made her blink and lunge out in anger. She socked the closest person in the stomach, who happened to be America. She blinked and withdrew her fist quickly. “I’m so sorry America!” she cried in a panic.

Doubled over in pain, America managed a laugh. “It’s okay,” he coughed out.

She stood up with help from Germany then helped America out of the closet doorway. The game continued. Every once in a while, Antarctica would glance over at the other silvery-haired country and even caught him looking over at her, too. Each time their eyes met, they’d either both look away at the same time or one would look away and the other would gaze sadly.

Finally the game finished and everyone sighed out in boredom. They all were silent for a brief moment before Spain shouted a random idea. “Let’s play Truth or Dare!” he called out.

“No, idiot!” Romano yelled at him where he was sitting beside Art.

Antarctica nodded in agreement with Romano. “That’s a terrible idea, Spain,” she sighed, “I hate to break it to you, but it really is.”

“Come on, Bonita!” he cooed, putting his arm around both Romano’s and Art’s shoulder; he had gotten behind the couch, “It won’t be that bad!”

“Well,” England said hesitantly, “we don’t really have anything else to do. America’s party was kind of a dud in the entertainment part.”

America glared at his used-to-be guardian. Art and Romano looked at the host pleadingly, both for similar reasons. Still, the country just sighed and shrugged. “Why not, I guess?” he said.

Spain gave a little cheer and poked Romano in the cheek. “Hey, hey! Truth or dare, Romano?” Spain said excitedly.

“Dare, you bastard!” the younger country snapped back at him.

“I dare you to…. Be nice to me for at least a full hour!” Spain said, nodding as if he had just done something genius.

“What?” South Italy screamed, and then he sighed, “Fine…”

He rounded on the snickering Antarctica next to him. “Truth or dare?” he growled.

“Eh? Me?” she stuttered out, blushing a little bit. Mind racing with so many scenarios, she hesitated. When she remembered that he was cool and probably wouldn’t front her out, she answered, “Dare.”

“I dare you to….” Romano thought for a moment before ordering, “Kiss the person here who you hate the most.”

Her face went whiter than her hair. “B-but I don’t _hate_ anyone!” she protested, lying.

“Then kiss the person who you’re afraid of kissing?”

“There’s more than one….”

“Then kiss Prussia again, damn it!”

The intensity of Romano’s voice was scary. Antarctica looked over to America pleading, but he just shook his head, not looking at her. Her blue gaze drifted over to the red pools of Prussia’s eyes. She looked at him pleadingly and saw the worry in his eyes. Still, a smirk was placed on his face as he waved her over to him. Sighing, she gave in.

Slowly, she stood up and walked nervously over to the red-eyed man. His smirk grew wider yet his eyes grew fearful. She took a deep breath and relaxed as she straddled him, happy to know that he was nervous as well. She leaned in just a little, hesitant. Before she could even think of making the first move, Prussia had already leaned in and caught her in another kiss.

Face a deep shade of red, the snowy country’s eyes went wide. She quickly tried to shove away, but he had wrapped is arms around her. Quickly, she pulled away and smacked him, her face so red it was almost impossible. He gave her a hurt glare and she returned it.

“You were supposed to kiss me anyway!” he growled, slightly hurt.

“He never said how long or that I had to be nice about it,” she made up a quick excuse.

To tell the truth, it was just her scared reaction. She didn’t know what to do when he kissed her. Part of her wanted to kiss back—oh, how she really wanted to his back!—but she wouldn’t let herself like this idiot in the slightest.

Still, she just turned and took her seat back by Romano, giving him a quick glare and turning a sad face to America. “Truth or dare?” she sighed.

“Dare,” he shrugged.

She smirked. “I dare you not to eat any McDonalds, or cake, or anything fatty or sweet for at least an hour!”

He looked upset then smirked. “So,” he chuckled, “I’m not going to be getting a taste of your for at least an hour?”

She gave him a questioning look but laughed all the same with a small tint of blush on her face. He nodded and looked at England. “Yo, Britain, dude!” he cheered, “Truth or dare?”

“Truth, you wanker!” he scowled.

“Who do you like the most here?” America said, grinning profusely.

“I would have to say I like Japan the most,” he shrugged, “He’s not a bloody idiot like you wankers. No offense to you, Art.”

She smiled and shrugged it off. America sighed, obviously bored with the answer. There were a couple more questions and answers. France was dared not to be a perv for an hour, so he was basically forced into a closet where he was duct-taped and tied down while the rest played the game. “Hey, Art,” it was England’s turn again, “truth or dare?”

“Um, truth, I guess,” she shrugged as she brushed Romano’s hair; she had already brushed Italy’s and he felt neglected, so she was spending extra time on him.

In truth, she felt almost like a big sister type to Romano. Feeling for him, she spent a little extra time making sure he knew he was just as appreciated as his brother. Becoming closer and closer to her, Romano opened up a bit and was now more comfortable around her. He was falling asleep on her lap as she brushed his hair. Carefully, she avoided his curl, knowing it was a touchy spot for him and his brother.

“Ok, name the two people. The person you love and the person you hate the most,” he ordered her.

“Ok, what type of hate and what type of love? Hate as in I don’t like you or you kinda make me nervous? Love as in family, friends, or lovers type?” she questioned, needing more detail before answering.

“How about all?” he suggested.

She shrugged and nodded. “For the I-don’t-like-you hate, it’d have to be Turkey, I guess. There’s just something about him that bugs me… And for the nervous one, I’d say France. He’s a freaking rapist, I swear! For the family it’d have to be Canada and Roma-chan here!” She giggled and messed up his hair, waking him up from near sleep just slightly. She brushed his hair again and he fell asleep. “As for friends, I’d have to say America,” she smiled over at the funny country pigging out after his hour of not eating sweets.

“And lovers?” Spain prompted.

“I don’t have one, I guess,” she shrugged, smiling. “I’m not one to love like that quite yet!”

All the guys looked at her for a moment before shrugging. They went on for one more round before they got bored again and decided to stop that. They were all running out of stupid dares and questions. France was finally let out of the closet, which turned out to be bad because he started to run around naked.

“Who wants to play the nervous game!” he screamed, feeling Art up.

“Nervous!” she said pleadingly.

“We’re not playing yet,” he chuckled, making way for her breasts.

“ _Nervous!_ ” she screamed, socking him in the face.

He flew back and the other guys shrugged. “It might be fun,” all of them at the party looked at each other.

Each of them got paired up with someone, thought it didn’t go smoothly because some of the guys had to be paired up with guys and not girls. England was especially upset with getting France and Canada and America weren’t to happy being paired with each other. “Yeah,” she sighed, “I’d trade any one of you instead of this guy!” She shoved a thumb back to point at Prussia, who was her partner, “Well, maybe not you, England. But I’d trade you for him so France can have Prussia and I could have you!”

“Oh, can we?” England said excitedly.

“Nope!” France and Prussia said at the same time, pulling on their respective partners.

They reached out for each other in hope to stay together in that brief moment, but were a second to soon. Being pulled their separate directions, England and Art struggled to get away from their partners.

Next thing she knew she was thrown onto a bed and the only light was the outline of a shadowed figure. The door closed and they were engulfed in darkness. Suddenly there was light and she turned to shade her eyes.

When she turned back she was being straddled by Prussia. He placed his hands on either side of her head. “Why are you so against me?” he muttered, his face only inches from hers.

“I’m sorry,” she muttered looking away, her heart beating in her ears, “I just….”

“No!” he growled at her, smacking one hand down hard on the side of her head, “No excuses.”

They stared at each other for a moment. There was what felt like a long silence between the two before she answered. When she did, it was quiet and muffled. The insecure country asked her to repeat that and she said it a little louder, but it was still muffled. “What?” he asked again.

“I said because I’m scared!” she growled back at him. When given the confused look she shook her head and said, “Not at you specifically, but of falling….”

“Falling?” he repeated, dumbfounded.

“Yeah, falling,” she whispered, looking anywhere but at him.

There was another silence. His eyes were soft staring at her and she stared weakly back, unable to look away once their eyes made contact. She closed her eyes and sighed for a brief moment, but her breath was cut off something soft on her lips. It was almost gentle, but very powerful at the same time. She opened her eyes to find it was Prussia’s lips on her own.

Before she could do anything, though, he pulled back. He pecked her forehead and just rested his forehead on hers. “I’ll catch you if you fall,” he muttered, “in every way.”

She gave a soft smile as he got off her and just sat beside her. She moved her arms so they were used as pillows under her head. “I’ll say I got nervous,” she muttered to him, “so you don’t look bad.”

He didn’t respond, only stared at the door. It appeared as if he was waiting for someone to just barge in. As if he was cued, America ran into the room yelling for them to stop whatever they were doing. The two white-haired countries blinked. Prussia smirked and yelled OK before jumping on top of her again. She gave an almost shocked squeak.

America got all flustered and tore him away from her. The albino just gave his signature laugh and got off of her, giving her a quick smile and walking out the door before America. The blonde country lingered for a moment. “Are you okay?” he questioned.

“Yeah,” she shrugged, sitting up, “He stopped when I said I was nervous.”

He nodded and left. She followed him out slowly. When she walked back into the living room, a lot of the other countries were there drinking. Prussia had grabbed a beer and was laughing with Spain and France. Ukraine and Belarus were singing karaoke very well. The song they were singing was “Carrots and Sticks” (their character song).

Art walked over and sat beside Japan and Canada, who weren’t drinking. Italy was clinging to Germany in a drunken frenzy and Romano was cuddled near Spain in a similar drunk state. She noticed him being so upset and walked over to comfort him.

Not even half way to her target, she was intercepted by France. “Onhonhon, who do we have here?” he cooed, circling her.

She was almost frozen, barely able to move how much she did as she continued to walk to Romano. Again, she was intercepted, but by Spain this time. “Aren’t you Prussia’s little chick, now, Art?”

She just strolled on past him, stopping for a second at Prussia but turning quickly to go comfort her friend. “You alright, Romano?” she asked first.

He just gave a hiccup and sobbed as he nodded. She sat next to him and patted his back, rubbing it gently as he sobbed quietly to her. She cooed softly to him, rubbing his back in an almost motherly way. He ended up crying into her chest. “It’s okay,” she just kept saying, stroking his back, “it’ll all okay.”

Dumbfounded, the three countries she had passed just watched her. Finally, she got him to calm down, but he ended up falling asleep on her chest, the drunken redness still on his face. She just kept rocking back and forth like a mother cradling her sleeping child. Prussia sat beside her. “How’d you do that?” he asked, obviously curious and not in the slightest bit drunk.

She gave a soft smile and looked back at her close friend. “I don’t know,” she admitted, “I guess it was just instinct.”

There was almost a moment between the two underestimated countries. However, France had to go and break it up with a stupid comment. “I’d let you be my mom any day!” he chuckled, kneeling on her other side.

She looked from France to the sleeping country to the perv again. Trapped, she didn’t know what to do. She bit her tongue and carefully set Romano away from her, waking him up slightly but hushing him back to his slumber. She turned back to the perv and socked him straight in the jaw.

Standing up quickly, she gently picked him up, struggling under his weight and tallness. She set him gently on the couch and walked away for a moment. Japan had started drinking off a dare and offered her some. She shrugged and took a quick swig of his sake and walked back, telling him thanks as she left.

She sat next to Romano and laid him on her again, stroking his hair. Subconsciously, she began playing with his curl. He made a little movement and grabbed her hand in his sleep. She noticed what she was doing and stopped, quietly apologizing.

Sleep was taking over her muscles slowly, threatening to overtake her. She blinked awake quickly but soon felt drowsy again. She hugged him and dug her face a little into his hair and just let it overtake her.

Feeling as if it had only been a second, she blinked awake for a second. Blurry visions met her eyes, confusing her slightly. In the confusion, she watched as Prussia ordered Spain to remove Romano from her quietly. The country did as told and Prussia picked her up in his strong arms for a moment, moving her slightly. Believing it was a dream, she closed her eyes again. Once again she dozed off, feeling comfortable and warm again.

No dreams crossed her mind and she soon woke up a few minutes later. She adjusted in her rest, feeling slightly uncomfortable. She tried not to move so much, hoping not to wake Romano. However, when she moved, she couldn’t feel him on her anymore. She turned on her side, wondering if he had woken and left. She sighed and snuggled into the warmth below her. Suddenly, she felt trapped by warmth. It was almost as if strong yet delicate chains had captured her and tied her to the couch.

Eyes snapped open and she slowly looked down, hoping her eyes would meet the couch she had rested on. Her eyes grew wide and her pupils grew small as she saw, to her disappointment, a familiar black tank and white button up beneath her. She quickly sat up, looking at who she had been laying on. Her face turned red as she realized it was Prussia.

Covering her mouth, she tried not to scream in fear. Still, she smacked him quickly, trying extremely hard not to make noise. He winced and opened his eyes, feeling his cheek as if she really hurt him. “What was that for?” he muttered, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

“Where’s Romano?” she demanded, ignoring his question.

Not even looking, he pointed somewhere beyond her. She turned to see, finding Romano sleeping casually in Spain’s arms. Spain was rocking back and forth slowly as if mimicking what he noticed Art had done. She looked back at Prussia, who was looking sadly at her with a hand on his forehead and the other lazily lain over the couch arm.

She looked away and got off him, making him grunt a little in slight pain. The party was still going strong; it was, after all, only 9:00. She raised a brow and rubbed an eye. Watching with curious eyes, she walked up behind America, who was sitting at a round table with a few of the other countries, all of them with cards at hand and a few of them missing clothing. The tired country noticed the clothes in a neat pile by each of them. “What’re you doing?” she cooed, wrapping her arms around America’s neck and resting her chin on his shoulder.

He jumped slightly at her touch, making her smile. He seemed to have taken off his jacket and tie and was preparing to loose again. She looked at his cards; they were all indeed very bad for a game of poker. “Playing Strip Poker,” he explained, “and I’m so winning!”

She smirked at the lie and just chuckled, not giving way to his bluff. She noticed that all the others had at least taken off their jackets or coats. Compared to the others, it seemed that America and England had won so far out of three turns. At least, that was what she had guessed happened. She noticed Ukraine and a few of the other girls were playing, too. It looked like they were all broken into groups. At the table with America, there was England, France, Japan, Italy, and Germany. In another were Ukraine, Russia, Belarus, China, Austria, and Hungary. And there were other groups for the rest of them.

All these details were taken in a heartbeat. When she looked back at the others, she noticed most of them had alcohol beside them. She chuckled. “Drinking game, too?” she asked.

They followed her eyes and England shook his head. “Some of us just need to drink to get through this,” he muttered, looking away for a brief second.

She chuckled and walked over to the moody country. She leaned against his shoulder for a second, grabbing his mug of beer. “How ‘bout we make it into a drinking game,” she chuckled, “at least for me?”

With her last words, Art took a huge swig out of England’s mug. They all looked at her in surprise. She gave his cards a quick glance and whispered quickly into his ear, setting his mug down. She pointed over to the fridge and she walked over. Opening it quickly, she grabbed a few beers and walked back, shutting the door behind her. “Every time America here looses,” she chuckled, sitting beside her friend, “I’ll drink.”

“I like this plan,” France said slyly from beside England.

She smirked and opened a beer. “I’ll drink this bottle for his past two looses,” she said, chugging it quickly.

So the game went. Romano woke up and ran to her side, tugging on her shirt like a sad kid. Spain followed him, trying to comfort him. The cruder Italy kept muttering stuff about everyone at the table being bastards and not drinking anymore (she had been taking little sips every now and then). She just brushed him aside, telling him it was all okay. It was almost like he was her child begging her, an alcoholic, not to drink anymore. It practically broke her heart.

Still, she drank her troubles away and watched the game, which seemed to take forever. Finally it finished; America had lost to England. She sighed and drank the rest of her beer. A couple more rounds and Alfred was down to his pants and underwear, the others around the same if not completely in their underwear. France had voluntarily become naked for some stupid reason only known to France.

“How about we stop before she gets even drunker,” America pleaded, nodding his head to Art, who was clinging to his arm, laughing non-stop.

The other guys exchanged looks and shrugged. All but France agreed. Still laughing, Art tried to hag onto him as America moved away. “I wanna play, though!” she begged, still giggling like an idiot.

Again, Romano was clinging to her arm like she was to America, begging her to stop. She just moved so she hugged him. She took his curl with a figure and began to play with it. The blush on his face made his face look like a tomato. “Romano~!” she cooed in her drunken state, “You’re so cute!”

He bit his lip as she pulled his curl a little. “A-Art!” he gasped as she just kept playing with it.

“Yes~?” she cooed.

“A-Art!” he practically groaned.

She giggled and let him go. “Sorry, Roma-chan!” she giggled, “Didn’t mean to get you like that!”

He just hugged her tighter, as if afraid of something. “Roma-chan?” she questioned, poking his cheek. “Romano?”

He didn’t say anything, just held her tight. Finally, he spoke. “I won’t let that bastard Spain and those other creeps touch my Art,” he muttered as if to himself.

Antarctica blinked. “What do you mean?” she asked, squishing his cheek again.

“I won’t let those bastards do anything to hurt Art,” he just kept whispering to himself, “They won’t have her. No! They won’t touch her! Art isn’t theirs. Art is mine! I’ll only share with brother if that’ll make the bastard like me and that weird guy America that always hits on Art… But that bastard can’t do anything to Art, or I’ll hurt him!”

“America?” she blinked, still confused.

She hugged Romano, making him jump a little. “Romano doesn’t need to be so protective,” she whispered, talking like he was, “I can take care of myself. I won’t let those perverts touch me, either.” She smiled at the sad country.

He made a face like he was about to cry and dug his face into her chest. She stroked his back, happy that he cared so much for her. They stayed like that for a moment. Antarctica pulled away for a moment. “Thank you,” she whispered before walking off.

She could tell he hesitated, but heard Spain’s voice and knew he was blocking the younger country’s path.


	3. The Trick?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this is the last chapter. It was never finished, I think, so sorry if it ends abruptly.

She just walked, looking around for Kuroyuki, who she had completely forgotten about. “Anna,” she heard her “human” name.

She turned, knowing that it had to be Kuroyuki; no one else knew her name. Her eyes went wide as she only saw Prussia in her way. “P-Prussia…..” she murmured in confusion.

He didn’t respond, just motioned for her to follow him. She hesitated as he turned, but finally decided to give in. She was still drunk, but somehow had a complete understanding of her surroundings, so she figured she’d be fine. “Antarctica!” Romano called out her name.

He looked at him over her shoulder and gave a small smile. “It’ll be okay, Roma,” she reassured, “I’ll be fine.”

She followed the other albino into a dark bedroom. She recognized it to be the one they played the nervous game in. She sat on the bed before the light of the outside hall went out when he closed the door. He didn’t turn on the light, he just sat beside her. “So?” she asked, reminding him he called her in.

He looked at her and grabbed her jaw gently, stroking one side with his thumb. “Art,” he muttered her nickname.

“Yeah?” she asked in a slightly impatient tone.

He pulled her in for a deep, passionate kiss. Her mind whirled, confused in her drunkenness. He eyes fluttered closed after a shocked moment and she started to kiss back, wrapping her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss.

They pulled away for a quick breath of air. “Will you let me catch you when you fall?” he asked.

She gave a sad smile and nodded, pecking his lips then forehead. He smirked and pecked her lips twice before kissing her chin and down to her neck. She stretched her neck in pleasure, unknowingly giving him better access. He bit gently around her neck, trying to find her certain spot.

He lips had barely grazed her soft spot and she let out a small moan, biting her lip to keep it in. Her face turned red and she opened her eyes and looked at him; after smirking up her for a brief moment, he continued to bite gently at her neck. He kept nibbling at the same spot, making her moan more.

He unzipped her jacket slowly, as if hesitating on what he was doing. Antarctica was completely drunk, yet she seemed like she knew what was going on. It all confused him. Still, he nibbled her neck gently. Prussia took off her jacket for her, going back up to her lips, leaving a hicky behind.

Starting to play with the bottom rim of his shirt, she teased him. Her fingers touched his sides under his shirt; he was warm to her touch and he shuddered at her coldness. “I’ll warm you up,” he chuckled in her ear and he began to unbutton her shirt. She smirked and just started to kiss his neck as he worked on taking her shirt off.

Finally, he got her out of it. Her black bra and pants were the only things left. He went to unbutton her pants, and she let him, but she stopped him before he could take them off. “No, no,” she chuckled, “it’s not fair of me to be the only one.”

As she spoke, she took off his shirt for him, leaving him in pants and a necklace. She went back to kissing him, forcing him to lie down as she got on top of him. She was so cold, yet he warmed her up. Prussia pulled the blankets over them as she continued to nibble at his neck, having already found his sweet spot.

She stopped when all he did was wrap his arms around her and close his eyes as he turned sideways. She looked at him and tilted her head best she could on her side. “I thought you wanted more?” she murmured quietly into his ear.

He opened one eye and looked at her for a second before putting his lips on her collarbone. “I said I would catch you if you fell,” he whispered into her, “but I don’t want you to fall in the first place. Especially when you’re drunk…”

She wrapped her arms around him and smirked into his hair. “Too late for that,” she whispered, “I already fell for you…”

The truth was she wasn’t even drunk. Maybe tipsy, but she definitely wasn’t drunk enough not to know what was going on. She just played it off like she was. He was quiet, so she continued. “I’m just glad you actually caught me when I did,” she giggled.

She could feel him smile against her skin. They stayed like that for a little bit until Art remembered they were at a party. She jumped a little, startling Prussia. “We should probably go out,” she chuckled nervously, “if we don’t want to be caught like this…”

He held onto her for a minute longer. “Let them catch us,” he muttered playfully, making her laugh.

“Come on,” she urged him.

He sighed and obeyed, though he still smiled at her. She smiled back and went to grab her clothes. She frowned as she couldn’t find her clothes. “What the hell?” she muttered crossly, “They were right here!”

Their eyes were adjusted a long time ago, but the two of them couldn’t find her top and jacket. He offered her his shirt, but she rejected the kind gesture. “Would you want me to walk out without a shirt?” she questioned. When he shook his head she nodded and said with a wink, “And I don’t want you to.”

Luckily, they finally found the clothes and she put them on. Not buttoning her shirt all the way because of laziness, she zipped up her jacket all the way. They smiled at each other and he picked her up bridal style to carry her out. After letting out a quick squeak in protest at first, she let him.

“I love you,” he murmured as they left, giving her a quick peck on her lips.

She smiled. “I love you, too,” she whispered to him.

Romano ran up to them, kicking and hitting Prussia telling him to let her go. He shrugged and gave her to the hotheaded country, who just looked confused. “W-what happened?” he asked.

She smiled and shrugged, not wanting to say anything with his “friends” there. Spain and France began to bombard him with questions. “Was she good?” France asked.

“Is she okay?” Spain would ask, concerned.

“Is she a good kisser?” France wouldn’t care, “Can I have a turn?”

Prussia just smirked. “She’s my chick,” was all he said, walking away from them and to her.

Still in Romano’s arms, she smiled up at the albino. He asked South Italy if he could have her back and, dumbfounded, Romano gave her back. She asked to be put down, and set on the ground she was. She hugged Romano and told him everything was alright.

After, Art walked away with Prussia and sat on the couch. By this point, people were passed out drunk and everything. Still, others drew on the drunken faces of the other countries. She giggled as she watched America draw on England’s face.

At the sound of her voice, the blonde looked up at the two albinos. Frowning, he turned back to his art project. She sighed and leaned against Prussia, sleepiness starting to overtake her. Prussia kissed her forehead and she sighed happily.

She yawned and shook her head, not willing to fall asleep around these tricky people again. “I should go home,” she muttered, rubbing her eyes.

She was faintly aware of her pet, who had hopped into her lap. Clinging to the soft little penguin, she fought against sleep. The gentle brushing of Prussia’s fingers through her hair didn’t help. She pulled away quickly, scared of sleep overtaking her there. When she noticed the shocked and upset look on his face, Art smiled weakly at the albino and apologized. “I really need to go home,” she shrugged, still clinging to the now sleeping Kuroyuki. She leaned down and pecked his lips, turning his frown into a smile. “Any way I’ll see you again?” she questioned, figuring she’d be going home alone with her penguin.

“Why part now?” he questioned her, smirking as he stood.

She gave him a bright smile. After looking around for a minute, she walked over to America. “I’m gonna go,” she yawned before smiling tiredly, “It was fun! Thanks for inviting me.”

America smiled up at her before Prussia put an arm around her shoulder; his gleeful grin turned into a saddened frown. “Glad you had fun,” he muttered, though his tone said otherwise.

She bent down and gave him a peck on his forehead, making his face turn a bright red. She grinned at him before standing straight and walking for the door. “Thanks again, Al!” she called over her shoulder as she followed Prussia out the door.

He lifted her with a smirk and began walking. She clung to his neck as he carried her bridal style and Kuroyuki clung to her. After a little while, she let sleep overtake her, falling in his arms.

 

 

She blinked her eyes open. Giving a quick look to her surroundings, she realized she wasn’t home. Yet, it all looked slightly familiar. She saw a black and white flag and smirked. She turned on her side, realizing she was laying down on a bed. Through one eye she saw Prussia on his side looking at her. A smirk came to his lips and a grin on her own. “You’re house?” she muttered curiously.

He chuckled. “Well, I live in Germany’s house,” he admitted, “but this is my awesome room!”

She giggled. “What time is it?” she asked him, rubbing her eyes.

“Still night,” he shrugged, looking out the window.

She nodded and sighed.


End file.
